Bill Huffman
''''William "Bill" Huffman is a U.S. Congressman representing Lamotte's 1st congressional district. He previously served as the Mayor of Bullworth. Description Bill Huffman is a middle-aged Caucasian man of average build, standing at 5’10”, with dark-brown eyes and grayed hair. He shows obvious signs of age with wrinkles prominently displayed on his face. In terms of clothing, Bill usually dresses professionally, wearing a black suit, a necktie, and black shoes. Taking pride in his membership of Congress, he also often wears an official congressional pin. Biography Early life Bill Huffman was born on July 28th, 1953 in a small east coast town. Though he often claims to have had a predominantly enjoyable childhood within his family, he rarely ever speaks of it. That is because in reality, he was often abused by his father. Despite being a hardworking and caring man in local view as a prominent member of his community, Bill's father never got along well with his son. One specific difference his father seemed to get over was Bill's physical stature, as he was much slimmer compared to his father's broader appearance that showed in all the rest of his children besides Bill. However, Bill's worst memory was one day when Bill's father expressed disappointment in his son's inability to conform and claimed his differences from him, both physically and inwardly, would never lead him to be anymore successful than him. It was from that day, Bill swore he would make something of himself in order to give a true meaning to his family's name, instead of promoting what false image his father had always kept up. Shortly after graduating from high school, Bill attended the University of Illinois at Chicago, partly to avoid remaining near his home-life. There, he earned a degree in finance as well as minor one in law before relocating to the state of Lamotte. Political Career Early ventures Bill began his career in politics when he sought an open seat in the Lamotte state legislature. The precinct he represented was a chunk of area along the outskirts of a seaboard town that also stretched to a small residential area of a neighboring town. In an attempt to become more familiar with national politics, Bill decided to align himself with a campaign during the Presidential Election of 1984. Still relatively naive in the political scene, he had trouble associating with any of the more popular ones, who each cared little for his endorsement. He eventually became a surrogate for Howard Harrison's campaign, a prominent African American civil rights activist. While he took the task of speaking on behalf of the campaign at forums as intended, he also ended up stumping a few times for Harrison due to the lack of support from elected officials for the widely perceived fringe candidate. Though the campaign did end up losing by placing a distant third, Howard personally expressed gratitude for the aspiring politician’s efforts. A few years afterwards, Bill retired from the state assembly once his third term expired in December of 1986. Political hiatus Coming Soon! Personal Life Coming Soon! Resume *'State Representative of Lamotte:' (6 years) *'Mayor of Bullworth:' (7 years) *'U.S. Representative from Lamotte: '(April 1997-present) *'House Democratic Whip: '(2007-2011) *'House Democratic Leader:' (2011-present) Trivia * Bill Huffman is partially based off former Representative Tip O'Neill who maintained the position of Speaker of the House for 10 years. * He also shares similarities with Connecticut Governor Ned Lamont. * His stint as Mayor of Bullworth is loosely inspired by former Maryland governor Martin O'Malley, who served as Mayor of Baltimore. * One of his favorite pastimes is darts. * He also enjoys smoking an occasional Estancia cigar. Category:Characters Category:Politicians Category:Government Officials